


Winters Aren't So Cold

by Some-Weeb-Shit (CoffeesForFuckers)



Category: DAKAICHI -I'm being harassed by the sexiest man of the year-
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, this is the first thing in this tag I hope you appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/Some-Weeb-Shit
Summary: Takato shares a piece of him and Chunta's every day lives together.





	Winters Aren't So Cold

Winter has always been my least favorite season, it’s cold and lonely, snow was a nuisance and I was always one to get sick easily. Somehow, now, waking up wrapped in warmth with massive globs of snow dribbling down from the sky and sticking to the large windows of the bedroom that overlooked the city. 

The soft skin stuck to my midsection shifts as the grip around me gets slightly tighter. I let out a soft groan of comfort and let my eyelids slip closed again, the warm scent of the familiar bed caresses me as I take in a long, content breath. 

I feel smooth skin nuzzle into my ribs, pressure being applied to my side with my arm haphazardly thrown over the warm mass that’s cling to me. There’s a leg carelessly thrown over my waist and thighs. Hot breaths brush against my skin comfortingly, the sounds of gentle snoring is all there is to be heard, soothing me more than I already was.

I turn my head to face the person besides me, I can see an exposed shoulder first and I shift my arm causing blond locks of hair to fall, catching my attention. The face of my company is pushed against my ribs sleepily, his lips brushing my bare skin just barely. 

Winter wasn’t so cold with him wrapped around me. “Oh, Chunta…” a gentle smile pulled at my lips. I brush my fingers over his exposed skin, making him shiver and cling to me a bit tighter. 

I didn’t plan to get out of bed anytime soon, I wanted to just lay with Chunta all day. 

I shift so that I’m laying on my side, my eyes struggling to stay open as I played with his hair. This was the most comfortable I’ve been before. I said this - to myself only, of course - was the most comfortable I’ve been every time I wake in his arms, no. I say it every time I’m in his arms. I’ll never admit to that out loud but, he makes me feel so relaxed, just laying around like this.

We did have far too much sex, but this was another part of it that we never really acknowledged, the cuddling, the holding one another in bed. When we’d bathe together or watch a movie together, snuggled up like real lovers. Those are moments that I never forget. We make love so often that I can’t possibly name all the times we’ve done it. It’s not that I’m complaining or anything-! I really enjoy my sexual encounters with Chunta, I just happen to prefer these little moments from time to time. 

Chunta stirs next to me, his fingers curl, almost as if he’s grabbing at a shirt that I was definitely not wearing. I continue playing with his soft hair absently as my eyes won’t stay open and my brain keeps drifting. What I’m most intently paying attention to at the moment was his scent. It’s sweet and warm, like an apple pie fresh out of the oven or melted chocolate on the stove.

“Takato?” His sleepy voice drifts to my ears and I hum in response, too tired to give any real response. “You’re really awake?”

I was never one to awake before noon without probable cause. 

“Mmmm…” I grumble and hug my arms around him tighter. 

“Let’s stay in bed,” He comments lightly and yawns against my chest. 

“Tha’s… the plan…” I slur, to which I feel him smile. “I’s snowin’,” My voice fades a bit, the words broken down tiredly.

“Really?” Junta pushes himself up a bit to look over my shoulder. I can practically see the stars in his eyes, even with my eyes closed and half-way back to sleep. He slumps back down into my arms, pushing his face into my chest. “Let’s watch movies later,” I feel him grin a bit against my skin.

“Otay… I’m sleep… now…” My voice is just a murmur as I bury my face into his hair. I feel him laugh and hear the soft sound that makes my heart stutter.

The two of us lay silently other than the sound of our breathing and the light taps of snow against the windows. I feel his lips brushing against my skin and it makes me unbelievably happy. 

“What do you think the media would say if they saw number one and number two cuddled up like this?” I mumble against the top of his head.

“Probably ‘I wish that were me’, or something along those lines,” I feel his smile against me.

“Do you think it’d be a huge scandal…?” The tired feeling I’d had, had seemed to have disappeared for some reason.

“Well… Yeah… Anything and everything is just a scandal for celebrities. If they could make a scandal out of breathing, they would,” He sighs with a frown. “Why?”

“It’s hard to hide something like this when it’s somebody like you were dealing with,” I puff my cheeks out and he laughs again.

“What do you mean by that, Takato?” He squeezes his arms tighter around me.

“I mean that you’re  _ always _ all over me! You damned horny angel…” I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

“I need to make sure that nobody takes  _ my _ Takato away from me!” He defends and his smile pressed against me is so big and I feel my heart pound.

“Nobody said that I’m yours, stupid,” I frown forcefully. I truly was his and only his, but I’d rather be caught dead before I admit something as sappy as that to this demon. 

“Your body did,” One of his hands travels to my bare crotch.

I jump back from him and sit up. “Stop that, you pervert,” I mutter, my face red.

“Do you really mean that?” He reaches again and I slap his hand away.

“Yeah, I just want to cuddle and watch movies,” I turn to face away from him, embarrassed.

“Did I just hear you right?” He teases, I can hear the dumb smirk on his face. His head moves to rest in my lap. “Taking it easy today?”

“I just-... I want to just…  _ be _ with you… You know?” I won’t look at him. If I do now then it’s all over and he’ll get me to spill everything I’m feeling. I’ll be damned if I say all that stupid shit that’s in my head that I feel about him. 

My fingers run through his hair as I lean back against the headboard. Chunta hums comfortably, pressing more into my touch. I can’t stop the smile that twitches over my lips unwillingly. He runs a hand up my side.

“I love you, Takato,” He glances up at me.

I look away from him awkwardly. “Yeah. I know you do,” My voice comes out meek and he squeezes my side.

“Will you just say it once?” He pleads quietly.

“No, sh-shut up,” My face is burning red. 

I love him, I do love him. I just won’t say that out loud. To anybody. Ever.

Maybe.

“I-I…” I stutter and Chunta seems to be surprised by my voice. “Idiot.”

“Awe, come on…” He rolls over into his stomach and lays his head on my belly, looking up at me with those big, dumb eyes of his. I blush and avert my gaze.

“N-N-No,” I stammer pathetically, “S-Shut up… Idiot.”

He smirks and reaches up, brushing his fingers over my cheek, making my blush brighter, “I think it’s cute how your body reacts to me,” He rubs his thumb over my face, “Your skin is so soft, Takato.”

I start playing with his hair absentmindedly. His hair is very smooth, I take just about any chance I get to play with it. He presses a kiss to my skin and smiles a bit. I bite my lip to suppress a smile and also to hold in a whimper that wished to escape.

“I-I love you… Ch-Chunta,” It feels like my face is going to burst with how hot it is. 

When I finally look back at him, he has this dumbfound expression on his face, his eyes are all wide and shiny. I can practically see angel wings spring out from his back.

“Really, Takato!?” He beams and pushes himself up.

“Stupid perverted angel, shut up,” I quietly speak and Chunta kisses me in a way that sends a chill up my spine.

He lays atop me as we kiss and plays with my hair. I have my hands pressed to his chest, my fingers curled with pleasure. I love him and the way he kisses me , I love the way we are, us. I won’t say that though. I never could bring myself to say such loving things, not without my heart stopping.


End file.
